visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Alc〈αA〉dia
Alc<αA>dia were a visual kei band, formed in January 2001. Although the name Alc<αA>dia was around for a while, each of the band's lineups only lasted for about a year. With only a small amount of known releases and several lineup changes, the band disbanded on September 14, 2004. Biography Alc<αA>dia first formed with vocalist Makishi, guitarists Sayuki†ki and Hinagi, and bassist San, in January 2001. The band released their only demotape, 2 Stands Heaven, on February 28, 2001, and embarked on their only live tour, 破旋の構築 (hasen no kouchiku). Shortly afterwards, Makishi, Hinagi, and San all seceded from the band after their last live, 紡'' (tsumugu), at Urawa NACISS on July 29. Not long after, Sayuki†ki recruited bassist Ibina†Meruri (who later changed the spelling of his name to '''Imina†Meriru') and vocalist Seijuu, and the band was back in action. In 2002, the addition of drummer Yururi†Miruku completed the band's second lineup. They later established their own label, Office Alc<αA>dia, in order to produce their music. Somewhere along that line, their first and only mini-album, Alcadia, was released. This lineup would later go on their own tour, ~理想郷への旅立ち~ (~Risoukyouhe no Tabidachi~) on July 9, starting at Takadanobaba AREA. However, on September 22, 2002, history repeated itself again when the new members - Seijuu, Imina†Meriru, and Yururi†Miruku -, all left the band, as Sayuki†ki was yet again the sole member. Later in December, Sayuki†ki reformed the band, changing the name to Alc〈α〉dia and recruiting bassist Cell. Their roadie, Ryuuna≠Ryuuna, would briefly perform on vocals, before drummer Kiri and vocalist Kiki joined the band throughout 2003. By 2004, the third lineup was complete, and they only performed at live events for the rest of their time together, releasing a live-limited single, despair, during that period. This lineup was short-lived also, and Alc〈α〉dia has since dissolved since September 14, 2004. Lineup *'Kiki' - Vocals (2003.12.10-2004.09.14) → Alc<α>dia → *沙雪†姫 (sayuki†ki)→'沙雪' (sayu) - Guitar (2001.01-2004.09.14) → 月下美人 → Sweet Hallucination → Auslease → Myrrh → ErecSia → Alc＜αA＞dia, VELVET EDEN (support) → nymphis, kanuak (support) → 13階段 (support) → retired *'Cell' - Bass (2002.12.01-2004.09.14) → Alc<αA>dia → Siva → しかバンビ → *霧→'Kiri' - Drums (2003.03.05-2004.09.14) → Mareydi†Creia → Alc<α>dia → Rhyme → Siva (support) → Siva → Former members *'龍那≠りゅーな' (Ryuuna≠Ryuuna) - Vocals/Roadie (2002-2003?) → Alc<α>dia (roadie) → でヴぃ *'ゆるり†みるく' (Yururi†Miruku) - Drums (2002.??-2002.09.22) → Alc<αA>dia → Crad le Marry → MASK → ドーリスマリィ (support) → S.K.N project, PARADE (support), ベティ (support) → Rosanna → Zip.er (support) → レイラ → retired *'聖樹' (seijuu) - Vocals (2001.10-2002.09.22) → Alc<αA>dia → ドーリスマリィ → *Ibina†姫璃瑠 (Ibina†Meruri)→'諱†めりる' (Imina†Meriru) (2001.08.01-2002.09.22) → Alc<αA>dia → ララ → *'蒔子' (makishi) - Vocals (2001.01-2001.07.29) → Alc<αA>dia → 黒猫ノドリス → *'飛凪' (hinagi) - Guitar (2001.01-2001.07.29) → ErecSia → Retel Madia → Alc<αA>dia → 黒猫ノドリス → retired *'彡' (san) - Bass (2001.01-2001.07.29) → Retel Madia → Alc<αA>dia → Discography Albums 101040161.jpg| Alcadia EP (2002.xx.xx) Singles *2004.xx.xx despair (live-distributed) Demo/promo tapes *2001.02.28 2 Stands Heaven References *Alc(α)dia biography - WE LOVE UNDER CODE Category:Self-Produced/Unsigned Bands Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands